Songs
by EmboarPrincess
Summary: When you hear the words "Smash Bros", you probably think about an amazing fighting game between popular Nintendo characters. Well, prepare to take a peek into their world! Chapter 9: King Dedede goes to visit Dreamland, only to find something he does not expect.
1. Ballad of Mona Lisa

**Songs- A SSB Oneshot**

**Author's Note- Well hello! Today we will be doing the 10 song challenge where you shuffle 10 songs and wrote stories on each of them. So...CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!**

**For this fic, I looked up the meaning for each song and wrote about the Smasher or Smashers that I felt fit each most**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SHIPPINGS! NO YAOI OR YURI!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SSB or any of the characters or any of the songs! All credit goes to Nintendo and the artists!**

XXXX

The Ballad of Mona Lisa by P!ATD

A chair hit the wall. A man ruffled his deep blue hair in frustration. "Sheik, if you could just-" He ducked, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a random magazine.

"**SHUT UP** IKE! _I can't stand it anymore_!" His girlfriend, now identified as Sheik, yelled. Her unusual crimson eyes glossed over with tears, and it made his heart leap in his chest down to his stomach.

"Stand _what_?" He yelled back with less force. "I don't get it!" Sheik groaned and her bottom lip quivered.

"I-I..." She then ran across the room at a surprising speed. Thinking she would attack him, he moved to the side to try and dodge, but it seemed as though she predicted that. The ninja wrapped her muscled arms around his middle and began sobbing into his shoulder. He awkwardly began patting her dirty blonde hair.

"I saw you and Samus." She croaked out into his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh god...I'm sorry... Sheik..."

XXXX

**Well...that was...**

**Awfully short.**

**I'm so so so sorry. I planned for this to all be one chapter, but then realizing that I am never able to continue stories, I made it into 10 chapters. Some are really short, some are long. I'm sorry.**


	2. Can't Remember To Forget You

**Author's Note- I am back today bringing you the second chapter of 'Songs'! This one's short too, but at least it's a little longer than the last one... :(**

**Poo.**

**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?**

**PS- I would suggest listening to the music the story is based off of to really get in the mood.**

**XXXX**

Can't Remember to Forget You- Shakira and Rihanna

Nana groaned and smacked a pillow to her face in confusion. The Ice Climber was now around 13 years **(1)** old, and she was experiencing something she never worried about before.

Boys.

And it didn't help that she was basically surrounded by them 24/7. Aside from her, there were what? 8 girls out of over 30 people? That made it even worse! As the only female child Smasher, she now found it harder to fit in with her friends.

Especially when she liked one of them.

Speaking of which, she heard someone knock on her door. Getting up and adjusting her parka, she got up and opened the door. When she saw who was outside, her breath stopped in her throat.

It was Toon Link. **(2)**

Smiling nervously, she averted her hazel eyes downwards. She felt stupid and naive when around him, and she hated it. Stupid boys, making her feel like a little girl. "H-Hey, Toony." She told him. She could sense him grinning back.

"Hi Nana! Wanna come to breakfast with me?" He asked her, holding out a hand.

Her heart fluttering nervously, Nana gently took Toony's rough hand in hers. "Of course."

**XXXX**

**(1)- I see the kid Smashers being roughly 12-14 years old.**

**(2)- NanaxTL was proooobably the first SSB shipping I had. Ship it.**


	3. Caraphernelia

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I'm really happy to say that this story has ALREADY reached over 70 views! I can't believe it! That's the fastest I've ever gotten so many views. Thank you guys. Oh, and I have to apologize too. This is another short chapter. I'm trying to make them all longer, but this is one I couldn't do that too.**

**Disclaimer: You all know already.**

**XXXX**

**Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil**

Bowser growled as he punched the wall. Why couldn't he have the Mushroom Princess? He knew she didn't hate him like Mario believed. In fact, she acted rather nice towards the Koopa. But though he tended to notice her dislike of being constantly kidnapped, he still did it.

When he was invited to the Smash Brothers tournament, he chose to stop the kidnapping even after the event ended. The reason behind this was because Princess Peach was also invited when he was, and he had thought that she would end up liking him back after she saw how he fought in battle with people other than the Red Plumber. **(1)**

But then he remembered that Mario was the first person to ever be invited to the tournament. The first tournament.

So, he was forced to watch Mario and Peach act all "adorable" and "romantic", as Jigglypuff put it. Bowser couldn't have his happily ever after. Most bad guys can't.

The good guy _always_ wins.

**XXXX**

**(1)- A small theory I came up with that the only reason Bowser came was because of Peach.**

**Author's Note- Sorry for all the short chapter. I'm very sorry. Please review, favorite, all that! It'd really mean so much to me.**

**Bye!**


	4. Counting Stars

**Authors Note- Sweet Jesus... Almost 200 views... I can't even... This is the most amount of views I've EVER gotten, it's even surpassed my first story. Thank you all awe. *blows kisses***

**Disclaimer- Yadda Yadda Yadda. You know the drill.**

**XXXX**

**Counting Stars by OneRepublic**

Falco put a hand to his forehead. "Fox, you can't be mad at me for wanting to go on a little vacation."

Fox growled at his comrade and took a stepped forwards, poking a finger to the bird's chest. "Look, Falco. Master Hand won't like it if you leave all of a sudden! It's the middle of the tournament!"

Falco crossed his arms confidently and moved his beak closer to the fox's snout. "I think Master Hand will _very_ much understand why, _Fox_."

At Master Hand's office, the hand was fuming.

"_But Master Hand_!"

The hand poked the tip of Falco's beak with his pointer finger, causing the avian to fall on his bottom. "No buts, Mr. Lombardi! You cannot go, and that is final!" Falco opened his mouth to talk back, but decided not to. Narrowing his eyes, he left and slammed the door to the office.

That night, he left.

In his Airwing, Falco's eyes widened in happiness as he landed. His beak twisted into a smile as he saw just who he came to visit.

As he opened the door, he sprinted out and into her waiting arms. With his strong arms he spun her around, her twinkling laughs filling his ears.

She giggled when he put her down, moving her snow white hair out of her blue eyes. "Hello, Falco." (1)

Falco cracked a grin as he heard his Smasher communicator going off, but simply ignored it. Placing an arm around her waist, he mumbled, "Hey, Katt." And pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Oh yes, definitely worth the vacation.

**XXXX**

**(1)- I like the pink Katt Monroe design better. Oops.**

**Authors Note- The chapters are getting longer, that's a good thing. So, I ship FalcoxKatt. Hard. If you don't like, cool. **


	5. Sarah Smiles

**Author's Note- GUYSGUYSGUYS, FINALLY! A LOOOOONGER CHAPPIE! YIPEE! **

**This is a Mewtwo chapter. Despite mostly writing about the Brawl era, I gotta give some love to the guy. **

**Disclaimer- Fart nuggets.**

**XXXX**

**Sarah Smiles by P!ATD**

Mewtwo groaned. He hated breakfast time. Why?

_He had to socialize_.

Even when he didn't choose to mix and mingle, someone always came up to him and attempted to speak to him, most of the time it would be the kids. Yay.

Even worse, it was Mewtwo's least favorite day of the year. Forever alone- ahem, I mean Valentines Day! So far, he's seen Zelda and Link, Mario and Peach, even Nana and Toony, _and_ Ike and Sheik! He was surprised at the amount of love in this mansion, and though he wouldn't admit it, a bit overwhelmed. Taking a deep sigh, he began to float out of one of the giant windows in the cafeteria. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Samus Aran stood behind him in her Power Suit, obviously not wanting to be stared at on a day like this. "Where you going?" Not wanting to speak with anyone as usual, the Pokémon flew out and into the forest behind the mansion.

Mewtwo really enjoyed the sights that the forest beheld for him. That's why he most of the time preferred it to the noisy mansion.

He heard rustling, but wasn't affected due to the fact that there's all kinds of creatures in the woods, like squirrels and rabbits. However, when he felt someone's eyes burning into the back of his head, then he turned around.

Mewtwo spotted a flash of green and white before whipping his head around. Behind him, he saw a frightened-looking Gardevoir leaning on a tree. Her eyes were widened in fear. He reached out a hand. "I will not harm you, innocent Gardevoir." She visibly relaxed.

"A-Are you...Mewtwo?" She asked him in a quiet voice. He nodded, raising an eye ridge. She squeaked and a smile appeared on her face. His breathing temporarily stopped.

She was beautiful.

He did not expect the Gardevoir to run forward and hug him. His body involuntarily stiffened. "Er..."

"Mewtwo... Do you remember me?"

Mewtwo couldn't bring himself to hug back or look her in the eye when she pulled away. There was something oh-so familiar about this Pokémon, but... He just couldn't put his finger on it. Being the "smooth" guy he is, he said the first thing that was on his mind. Well, asked, really.

"How do you know my name?"

The Gardevoir looked quite surprised at that question, and Mewtwo smacked himself inside his head. 'You idiot!' He thought to himself. 'You don't say that to a pretty girl!' Instead of scoffing at him like he expected, she gave him the sweetest giggle he's ever heard.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name! You _are_ a legendary, after all." Seeing his awkward look, her face fell into seriousness. "Oh no, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Mewtwo just sighed and crossed his arms, raising both eye ridges and narrowing his eyes. She may be a cute girl, but he sure as Giratina wouldn't let himself get distracted by her womanly charm and utter cuteness. "So, what was that question from before?"

She blinked, a sickeningly innocent look appearing on her face. "What? That I made you uncomfortable?"

He shook his head no, letting his arms fall to his sides. Were all females this brainless? If so, Mewtwo would have to write a note to himself to avoid the female Smashers. "Erm, no. You asked if I remembered you." Her face sudden became hopeful, once again wrapping her arms around his torso and nuzzling his chest, making him feel very flustered. "And I'm going to have to say no to that too...er, I apologize, young lady."

Her face fell, making Mewtwo's heart wrench. "Oh... Well then, I'm sorry for bothering you, sir." Suddenly stricken with sadness, the beautiful Gardevoir began walking away. Mewtwo's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to harm the poor creature's feelings! Grabbing her wrist in a powerful grip, he turned her around with an incredible force. She squealed in surprise, her orbs widening in a frightened way. "Um, e-excuse me?!" She exclaimed. Mewtwo said nothing, he only brought her to his chest and began slowly stroking her hair-like appendage. As he rested his chin on the top of her head, her breath became much quicker and she nervously laughed. "Um..."

The cat chuckled charmingly. "Though I may not remember you, you obviously seem to know me." He pushed himself away from her and smiled. "I wouldn't mind trying to remember you, however." He then began to walk away, but not before sending a handsome wink to her. Seeing her snow white face turn red in a matter of seconds, he chuckled once more. "Meet you here tomorrow afternoon, miss."

Hmm, Valentines Day didn't end up like a pile of Hippowdon poo after all.

**XXXX**

**Authors Note- This chapter had A LOT of editing and adding on. A LOT.**


	6. Sarcasm

**Author's Note- This chapter made me awkwardly cry while in the middle of the outlet with my grandma and cousin. Why?**

**BECAUSE META KNIGHT IS BABE AND IT ADDD CHAPEYRRNEKWJWJKWJENSKAKSKSNDNSKKSOHNO**

**Oops.**

**XXXX**

**Sarcasm by Get Scared**

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red as he punched sandbag. There were two things wrong with that sentence.

1.) Meta Knight's eyes were yellow.

2.) Meta Knight doesn't do hand-to-hand combat. _He uses a sword._

To put it lightly, the swordsman was very mad. He was just told by Master Hand, the one who takes care of them, that he was banned from the tournament. _Banned_! **BANNED**! He wasn't even told why, just that the fans of the Brawls didn't want him to be in it anymore.

Of course, he had to stay in Smashville until the tournament ended, due to the fact that the teleporters didn't work until the end. And also, he was still allowed to participate in Brawls that didn't count, but just not anything else. He was the only one Master Hand told, but news always spread quickly in the Smash Mansion. Though at first he was confused why everyone suddenly knew, he eventually found out. It turns out that Popo had eavesdropped on Meta's and Master Hand's conversation and had told everyone at lunch. They were already giving him odd looks, but when Master Hand had to blast the knight into a wall and knock him out to prevent him from killing Popo, he was avoided completely.

Idiotic kids.

He might as well just have asked Fox if he could drive him back to Dreamland. Leaving would be better than being ignored for a year, anyways. Even Kirby and Dedede wouldn't talk to him because they were frightened.

Meta punched sandbag again. If that stupid child hadn't listened to them, he would be treated normally. People thought he was creepy and very powerful, sure, but they knew he was an honorable fighter and quite nice when you didn't treat him badly. He lifted his mask the tiniest bit and wiped some sweat off his brow. Of course, people would've began to realize he wasn't participating in any Brawls.

Grumbling in frustration, Meta Knight snatched his mask off of his face and tossed it to the ground with a clanging noise.

The mask rolled around the ground before finally landing, a small crack forming by the eye slot. The mask was like Meta Knight... The crack would only grow and grow with time, and so would his insanity.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note- Awe.**

**_My poor baby~_**


	7. Move

**Author's Note- LAGOMORPHSHIPPING. ITS EVERYWHERE.**

**XXXX**

**Move by Little Mix**

Pikachu grumbled and put a paw to his chin for support. The Smash Brothers were celebrating the start of the newest tournament with a huge party. Most of the time, the rodent would be overexcited to attend a party with this amount of joy. But today, he was not nearly in the best mood.

Normally, he wouldn't even care for this day, but as odd as it seemed to him, he couldn't help but be really upset that he's missing out on it. Why?

Well, today was the first day of the mating season. He and his Buneary girlfriend had been planning to finally be a part of it, but sadly, he had to be at the tournament. She understood, of course, she was a very sweet girl. But he could tell from even worlds away that she was upset and a little bit disappointed. He loved Buneary with all his heart, but it's not his fault that he had to be here.

The electric mouse would've been forced to be a part of the activities if a certain pink puffball was here, but much to Pikachu's and several others' disappointment, she was not confirmed yet for the fourth tournament. Jigglypuff was a very good friend to many participants in the Smash Brothers tournaments, as she's been in every single one so far. Most were surprised that she's even made is to Brawl, but had believed she'd still be in the next.

But without her, Pikachu had absolutely _no_ motivation to hang out with the other fighters. In fact, one could even say he was irritated slightly by a lot of the noise and the amount of people.

Pikachu curled up on his chair and pulled his ears flat on his cheeks with his little paws in annoyance. Sheesh, what was with this music? It's giving him a headache it's so loud! He clenched his eyes shut, but he had to open them when he felt someone tug on his lightning bolt-shaped tail. He glanced behind him and saw Kirby, the other pink puffball in the mansion. The hero of Dreamland was staring at him with his big blue eyes. "Poyo?" He asked, pointing to a group of Smashers partying away. Though Pikachu had no clue what "Poyo" meant, he understood that Kirby was saying, 'Why aren't you over there?'

Pikachu sighed. Despite not speaking English, he was given a translator made by Master Hand to be able to communicate with everyone. "This may sound odd, but today was the first day of mating season, and my girlfriend wanted to be a part of it with me..." Kirby nodded, but sighed and walked away. Pikachu frowned and once more looked at who Kirby was gesturing to. The Pokémon.

The Pokémon were laughing and chatting away, despite the much smaller size of fighters from their world and species. Lucario had a cup of punch in his paw, his blue tail swaying slowly with content. Charizard was upset at first, due to the fact that Red, Squirtle, and Ivysaur weren't with him, but now he was chuckling with his eyes closed and crinkled. The newest Pokémon representative, Greninja, was also laughing happily. The electric rodent sighed, said "Might as well.", and hopped off his chair to join his fellow Pokémon.

They greeted him happily. Pikachu, like everyone else, believed Greninja to be a very silent guy. But it turns out that he was actually quite cocky and a really funny Pokémon. As he chatted with his Smasher friends, he smiled.

'Sorry, Buneary' he thought. 'Looks like my time with you might lessen a little'.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note- Well hello! So yeah, I'm writing about the Smash Pokémon A LOT. In fact...**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**I wrote about every Pokémon representative BUT Greninja and Jigglypuff. Don't get me wrong, I love Jiggs and I'm excited to see how Greninja works out, but I really couldn't fit them in as main characters anywhere**.


	8. Two Pieces

**Author's Note- I can't believe it. I just can't.**

**SONGS JUST GOT 909 VIEWS! **

**You have no idea how happy that makes me!**

**XXXX**

**Two Pieces by Demi Lovato**

Lucario sat alone in his room, both of his paws placed as a "stool" for his chin and his curved blue tail swooshing left and right in boredom. It was late at night, and most likely a majority of the Smashers were sleeping. Lucario wasn't one for sleep, but he still couldn't stand doing nothing for more than a few hours. He could meditate, sure, but he already did that today and didn't feel like it anymore. Groaning, he pushed away from the desk he sat at and lazily began spinning on the chair his bottom was on top of. His ruby eyes just watched as the room blurred by, a yawn causing his long snout to open wide. Arceus, he sure was tired, maybe he should just go to-

The jackal's bottom paws hit the wood floor, causing the chair to stop it's turning with an ear-wrenching squeak. His two long ears twitched when he heard a noise he hardly ever heard.

Someone was crying.

Lucario wasn't one for spying on people, but someone being out this late at night, and crying at the same time, was not a good thing. Master Hand always locked the doors at 10, but now it was _at least_ 1 in the morning. And an angry Master Hand was _not_ something you'd want to be around.

Standing up, Lucario walked over to his door and placed his ear to the smooth wood. Hearing the sobs get significantly louder, he placed a paw on his golden doorknob and twisted, the door opening with a silent creak. Slipping out of his room, he tiptoed down the hallway while listening for the cries. Peering behind the corner, the Pokémon's eyes widened slightly when he saw who was crying.

It was Kirby.

Kirby cried quite a lot, there was no denying that. Most of the time, it was when the mansion had no food or he couldn't eat the freshly made cookies that Peach makes. But there have never been any reports of the puffball sneaking out to eat. Besides, Zelda and Snake _just_ went out to get food this morning!

Quietly, Lucario walked over to the crying child and sat down on the floor next to him. "Kirby..." He said using his telepathy. Kirby looked up at him with wide eyes, tears pouring out of them like waterfalls.

"P-Poyo...Nightmare..." He mumbled, surprising Lucario. The Pokémon raised an eyebrow. He was told by King Dedede that citizens of Dreamland were protected from nightmares and were blessed with good dreams for their entire lives. Nightmares never came to Kirby or Dedede. Though he didn't know about Meta Knight, he guessed that the same was with him.

Crouching down to the puffball's height, he pat Kirby's head. _"It's okay..._" Kirby just sniffed and buried his face next to the large spike on Lucario's chest and into the soft tan fur. Lucario sighed and put his chin on the top of the child's head, feeling a tear slip out of his eyes. He too, hates nightmares. More than anything in the world.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note- GUYS! ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS! YIPPEEEE!**


	9. In the End

**Authors Note- *deep breath***

**I just found out Meta Knight is confirmed, and, well...**

**IM FUCKING CRYING.**

**I'm so excited! Meta Knight is my all time favorite character in all existence and I cannot wait to play as him!**

**XXXX**

**In The End by Linkin Park**

King Dedede was very happy. Lucky for him, Master Hand was in a good mood because he had asked the boss of the Smash Brothers if he could go and visit his castle. The hand had said yes, which made the king whoop in joy (in his head, of course. He may be a little rude but he still had manners). Though he wasn't planning on bringing any of the Smashers, some asked him several times if they could tag along. He said no every single time, as he wanted his trip to be short and simple. Basically, all he wanted was to see that all was well in his kingdom, not to have a week-long vacation with parties and hot girls...though Dedede didn't think that would be such a bad thing.

Ahem.

So anyways, Dedede was about to leave for Dreamland. He carried his hammer in hand in case of any run-ins with some bad guys. When the teleporter began stirring and creaking, Dedede let a smile form across his beak. He couldn't wait to see his people and his land, he was even excited to see his cranky snail assistant Escargoon! When his eyes began getting clouded with a sudden bright light, he made an unusual squealing noise, gripping his hammer tightly in excitement.

But then he remembered why exactly Master Hand stopped the use of teleportation during the tournaments. It hurt like _hell_.

Dedede gripped his hammer even tighter and grit his teeth. His whole body felt like it was getting stabbed by every single one of the swordsmens' swords. And that's a whole lot of swords! The king then remembered the impression he got the first time he ever used the transporter...also known as his first day in the Brawl era. He recalled saying something like "This place better be worth feeling like I got a refrigerator stuffed up up my butt getting here".

Dedede made an uncharacteristic screech and dropped his hammer, holding his burly hands to the sides his head. The feeling of transporting somewhere is not a fun thing to feel. It was very, _very_ painful.

The experience went on for about 15 more minutes. 'How long does it take to travel to the darn planet?' He thought, eyes shut in annoyance. Then just like that, the pain stopped. The penguin opened his eyes and looked around, removing his hands from his head in surprise. A wide smile spread across his face and he gave a small laugh. "I'm home!" He whispered. Dedede found that he had landed a couple of miles away from his castle. He would've liked to order someone to carry him there, but he wasn't the lazy king he was before. Being a Smasher had encouraged him to work out more, so of course walking a couple of miles was hardly anything.

His eyes closed in utter bliss, the king was skipping happily to his beloved castle. However, he couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in confusion when he heard nothing. Literally. He didn't even hear a peep from Tokkori, the obnoxious yellow bird who was Kirby's roommate. Snapping his eyes open, Dedede frantically moved his eyes left to right. And he was right, the place was quiet.

That was because it was destroyed.

Letting out an odd, fearful noise, the royal penguin spun in a slow circle, taking in the sights around him. Buildings were burnt, and the ones that weren't were collapsed on the ground. Suddenly, as if that wasn't bad enough, a surge of panic found its way into his heart. What of his people? The citizens of Dreamland were always somewhat scaredy cats. Realization hit him like both of the Ice Climbers' hammers. Without Kirby, their protector, Meta Knight, a very skilled knight, or their own king with them, who would save them in times of danger? Sure, Dedede entrusted Blade Knight and Sword Knight, Meta Knight's companions, to help in times of danger, but it hadn't occurred to him until after he left for Brawl that they were still only in training and that though they may be able to fight well enough to protect themselves, they wouldn't be able to protect a whole lot of the Dreamlandians. And his theory was proven correct. It seemed as though the little planet was stripped of life and was replaced with dread and sorrow (or maybe that was the very intense smell of smoke that was in the air burning his lungs, either way he felt very terrible). His breathing became quicker and more panicked as he sped up his pace, starting to evolve his speed into a sprint. The king didn't like to run, so obviously he was freaked out to be moving so fast or even at all.

No matter where he went, all he saw was burning houses and smushed stores. Finally, his eyes looked upwards and landed on his castle...or where his castle was supposed to be. Skidding to a stop and flailing his arms, Dedede gasped when he didn't see his home. But then, looking down, he saw it. His face fell drastically when he saw the state of his castle; broken, crumbled, and burnt. It was obvious that someone attacked it. That thought alone upset Dedede more than he would've ever wanted. The fact that his whole kingdom was in ruins made him want to cry hysterically. What he saw now brought sudden thoughts to his mind.

What kind of king was he? He left his kingdom for a fighting tournament. His people needed him, but he spent his time in a mansion hanging out with walking/talking animals, some cute creatures with elemental powers, a couple of plumbers with mustaches, princesses, and more. Dedede felt so disappointed with himself that he didn't even want to leave Dreamland, just to bury himself in the ashes of Kawasaki's restaurant and cry. But alas, he knew Master Hand would get extremely pissed at him if he stayed. Grumbling, Dedede turned away from his castle, tears brimming his eyes and his body shaking in fear.

Teleporting back was painful, sure, but not nearly as painful as how he felt about Dreamland. When he returned, Smashers immediately surrounded him and began asking him about his trip. Instead of blowing them all off like they expected and were used to, the large penguin broke down sobbing and fell to his knees, screeching something incoherent to his fellow Smashers. They tried to comfort him, but it was to no avail.

For King Dedede was a king without a kingdom.

**XXXX**

**Author's Note- Deep. Chapter is deep. I really wanted to make this it's own Oneshot, but it's a part of this story**.


End file.
